The Kiss
by pixigirl101
Summary: bella finds out that alice and jasper broke up and that they are in love with other people. read and find out the rest  : im not very good with raitings so sorry if the raiting is off.
1. Chapter 1

The kiss

A/N- this is only my second story I know I should still be working on the first one, but this just randomly popped into my head, r&r if you would like they are always excepted.

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or any of its characters or the song the kiss by karmina.

The kiss

I rolled over and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. 'Who was the bright guy who said school had to be so early?' I thought to myself as I rolled over and got up and went to the bathroom to get a shower. My dad Charlie sawn chief of police had to go into work early this morning, so I had the house to myself. I got into the bathroom and I started the shower, then I went and looked In the mirror. 'ugh.' I thought in my head, 'I hate mornings.'

I got in the shower and savored the warmth that it gave me. I grabbed my strawberry hair and body wash and washed my hair and body. As soon as I had my legs, arms and mound bare, I got out of the shower and went into my room. I went to my dresser and opened the drawer and grabbed the matching set of undergarments that Alice got me for my 18 birthday party. They are black and white with lace.

I laid them on my bed and then went to my closet to pick out some clothes to wear for the day. I grabbed my black wife beater and some dark blue jeans that accent my back features quite nicely. I put them on my bed as well and I put on the under wear and they fit perfectly. Making my bum look very nice. Then I put the bra on and when I got it on I went to the mirror and looked at myself. The bra was a push up and it made my breasts look amazing.

Next I put on the wife beater and then I put on the jeans and then I went to the drawer and found some socks and put them on then I went to my closet and got my convers and sat on the edge of my bed. I got them on and tied and looked at my clock. it was only 7:30. I still had about 15 minutes before I needed to get going to school. I grabbed my back pack and went downstairs, and went into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar.

I decided to go to school early, there wasn't anything for me to do and plus I wanted to see Edward and Alice. As soon as I thought about Alice, she's all that my mind was thinking about. Alice is my best friend and my boyfriends sister, but what both of them don't know is that Alice means so much more to me than Edward. I have been in love with his sister since the day I saw them walk into the cafeteria. Before I knew it my feet had be walking out the door with my backpack packed and my keys in hand.

I got to my truck and got in and started it, turned on the radio and drove to school. When I got to school I parked it next to Edwards car. I had my head turned and grabbed my backpack and reached for the door handle blindly and to my surprise I missed it. I turned around to see why and to my surprise there stood Alice beaming at me and giggling at my reaction. "hello Bella." She said as she giggled. "Hi Alice." I said as I hoped down from my truck, as soon as my feet hit the ground I was engulfed in one of Alice's famous hugs, which I gladly returned. We let go of each other and she took my hand, and we started walking to first period.

Alice and I have every class period together, so she usually walks to all my classes with me unless Jasper come to find her for some Alice and Jasper time. 'BLEH!' is what I thought about when I thought about him and my Alice. Okay so she's not really mine, but still… Alice must have seen the annoyed expression on my face because she stopped us from walking any further and said. "What's wrong Bells?" I shook my head and said, "nothing's wrong Ali. So why isn't Mr. Jasper walking with us to first period?"

All of a sudden her face flashed a sad emotion and took my hand again and started walking towards class. She sighed and said, " Jasper and I aren't together anymore." I stopped her from walking by standing in front of her and said, "What? Why? I'm so sorry Alice I had no idea if you don't want to talk about it it's okay. Are you o." then I was interrupted by her finger on my lips telling me to stop rambling.

"Bella, the reason for which Jazz and I aren't together any more is simple. We fell out of love. We have been having problems for months, he just doesn't love me anymore the way he used to and vice versa. We thought we were mates but a few months ago we both found out that we were wrong. We fell in love with other people and we could each sense it. Him being the empath he was, was the one to speak up and say something, at first I thought he was wrong about what he said about me loving someone else, but then a few days later it finally registered that I truly did love someone else. Even though they are with someone else. I truly love them, and some day I hope that they see that I'm the one they want to be with." Alice explained.

My heart was beating so hard that I was sure that it was going to escape and run away from me, and on top of that my head was reeling from all this information that was has just told me.' She loves someone else? Who is it? Is it possibly that she could return my feelings for her? If you don't get to class you're going to be late!' I thought to myself, well actually more like screamed it. My head was having wars against itself.

I couldn't think of anything to say so I just closed the distance between us and wrapped her in my arms. I didn't know what to say except "I am so sorry Alice." And that's all that was said because the bell rang and we took off running at a human pace to class. We slipped into the class and to our seats in the back of the room just as the final bell rang.

I wrote her a note that said. 'Ali, you should come over tonight so we can talk. What do ya think?' when the teacher turned her back to the class I slipped it to her. She opened it and then wrote something down and smiled and handed it back to me. I opened it and it said 'okay that sounds nice, bells please don't worry about me to much I'm okay really.' I replied and said, ' how can I not worry about you? I love you and care about you too much not to worry! You have no idea how much.'

I slipped it back to her and she read it and giggled to herself and there was a gleam in her eye. She wrote back and handed me the note. It said ' please try not to worry. I'll come by tonight so we can talk. And btw I do know how much you love me, I love you too :). I blushed and replied, ' good you ought to ;)' I gave it to her and she read it and giggled. I motioned for her to give me the paper and she did and I wrote 'so.. who is this new mystery person you are in love with? Do I know them?' then I gave her the paper back.

She read it and looked at me and then she smiled and there was a weird gleam in her eye. She wrote back and said, ' hmmm. Curious are we?' she giggled to herself and gave me the note I read it and replied, ' -pouts- yesss! Come on ali you know you can tell me!' I gave it to her and she read it and wrote back, ' hmm.. maybe I'll tell you tonight.. if you're lucky. –laughs evilly but playfully-' she gave it to me and I read it. Me and ali have our own little world when we write to each other if we can't do it physically right then we will write it to let the other person know what you're feeling. Sometimes people don't understand.

I replied, 'No fair! Come on –pouts and turns away and starts fake crying saying you don't love me or you would tell me-' I gave it to her with a slight pout on my face. She read it and looked at me with a look that said you know that's not true as much as I do. I knew Alice very well, I spent more time with her than I did her brother which is sad because he is also my boyfriend.

She wrote back and said, 'I do to love you how dare you think otherwise! Isabella Marie Swan I am very disappointed in you for thinking that I don't love you. Shame, shame! –scolding look but with playfulness evident in my eyes-;). She gave me the note and I read it and smiled, I replied ' good! But you know what Marry Alice Brandon? I think it is possible that I love you more XD. -smiles wickedly and tackles you and starts tickling you- I gave it back to her and she read it and then went to reply and the bell rang.

She giggled and when we got up she bumped into me on purpose making me mock glare at her while she just smiles and walks towards our next class. The day flew by with me writing notes to Alice in all my classes. Right now its lunch time and Alice and I are walking to the cafeteria and Edward hasn't come to claim me from his sister yet, which I didn't mind at all. Alice came to the lunch line with me to get the human lunch. Inside joke ha-ha seeing has how all the Cullen's are vampires Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Emse, and yes even little Pixie Alice.

Alice is beautiful she is 5'3, dark brown hair almost black, her hair is cut short and it sticks out in every direction, she's graceful like a ballerina, and she is just plain beautiful, her and Aphrodite could have a beauty contest and Alice would win hands down. When I'm with her and the rest of her family I feel so plain next to them. Me, 5'6, dark brown hair that's long and straight, not graceful or beautiful to me anyway but to Edward and Alice I am.

Emmett it tall 6'1, a muscle guy that is really just a big teddy bear, he's good looking handsome, short black hair. His wife Rosalie is 5'7, blonde hair that's long, beautiful. Edward, has bronze hair that is longer than Emmett's. he's 5'9 attractive to most women and girls, but not so much to me anymore. Jasper has longer blonde curly hair, 5'8, attractive to a lot of people. Emse, 5'5 brown hair that hang just below her shoulders, very pretty, and her husband Carlisle he's 5'9, short blonde hair, attractive. They all have the same pale skin, and golden eyes which makes them all the better. That's why I said I feel so plain next to them, because they are all so beautiful.

Alice and I are standing in the lunch line talking about the last period class we had, the teacher totally freaked out on one of the students because he didn't do his homework. Which I really don't blame her for because said kid doesn't ever do his homework, but it was still funny. Alice and I were giggling when Edward came up to us and said "Bella? Could I talk to you for a minute please?" I shook my head sure and asked Alice to get my lunch and take it to her table and save me a seat. She said she would and then Edward dragged me away outside.

His face was blank ad unreadable. "Edward? What's wrong?" he turned away from me and sighed, then turned back around and looked at me and said, "do you love me anymore Bella?" I looked at him and tried to put a mask up that showed disbelief about what he was saying but I guess that didn't work because he mumbled something under his breath along the lines of 'ya! That's what I thought.' I didn't say anything and I think he took that as a sign and then he said, "Bella, I just want you to be happy, but if you're not happy with me then who am I to make you stay with me?" suddenly out of nowhere tears started running down my face. I don't know why I was crying. He was right I didn't love him anymore, or not in the way that I used to.

Maybe they started running down my face because I was so happy that it was over between us and I didn't have to hide how I felt about him anymore. Maybe it was because he was my first true love and I thought that he wouldn't want to talk to me after this again, that he would take Alice, and the rest of his family away and I would be shunned. But I was crying and that's all that I knew, the next thing I knew Edward said "Bella. Please don't cry, I think this is for the better, I know you don't love me anymore, I've know for the past few weeks, but it's alright because I seem to not love you the same way I did either. We have both moved on and are in love with other people."

He was right about me being in love with someone else, but wait? He's in love with someone else to? For some reason I wanted to scream with joy and sing to the stars that he wasn't mad about this whole thing. "oh Edward," I said "I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen I really didn't. but yes it's true that I don't love you anymore, but I do love you as a brother now. If it's not to much of a burden do you think that we could be friends still? I don't think that I could take it if we couldn't because then I wouldn't be able to be around anyone in your family. Your family is the most important thing to me here especially you sand Alice."

He smiled and said, "Bella I would never even think twice about being friends with you, of course we will be friends." He came towards me and wrapped me in a hug. I hugged him back and smiled and said, "so.. who is this mystery person that you're in love with?" he smiled and said "I'll tell you if you tell me!" I giggled and then said okay. We both said the names at the same time. "jasper" "Alice." We both giggled and I said, "so you're the mystery person jasper is in love with!" I giggled at the face he made because obviously he didn't know that jasper returned his feelings at all. It was a face of joy, shock, surprise, and lust.

"how long have you known you've liked jasper?" I said curiously. "about two months." He said then has said "how long have you known that you liked Alice?" I giggled and blushed and said, "well.. since the day that I saw you guys walk into the cafeteria. But I liked you too." He smiled and reassured me that it was fine. We walked back into the cafeteria and I went and took my place next to Alice and Edward took the seat next to me. I looked over at Alice and smiled. She smiled back and said "what was that about?" I grabbed my lunch and her hand and went outside with her tagging along behind me.

We walked over to a bench that was in this garden that the school green club planted in the green house behind the school. It's beautiful, there is an archway with pink, red, purple, yellow, and lavender roses all over the archway, down the sides of it and planted next to it, then there where daffodils and lilacs and all the things can't grow outside because it's to cold. The place is absolutely stunning. We sat down and I sighed. Alice turned her attention to me and I smiled and put my lunch on the bench behind where I sat and scooted closer to Alice. She repeated her question from a few minutes ago.

"so Bella what was that about before? With Edward?" she asked I smiled and said, "he broke up with me." I said it so simply. She gasped and pulled me into a hug and said, "oh Bella I'm so sorry! Why would he do such a thing to you? You're amazing! I'm so, so, so sorry!" I giggled and she let go of me and looked at me curiously. "you're happy?" she said disbelieving me. I giggled again and explained the whole in love with other people thing to her. She sat there with a slightly shocked yet hopeful look on her face. I didn't get the hopeful look but I let it slide. she said " Bella? Who are you in love with?" I thought back to our paper conversation earlier and I stole her line. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "hmm.. curious are you? Well maybe I'll tell you tonight.. if you're lucky." She shivered when I pulled away.

She narrowed her eyes and pouted. "not fair!" she demanded. I giggled got up and left the greenhouse and started back to the school. She was suddenly right next to me. She took my free hand and we walked back to the school hand in hand, which wasn't unusual for us and everyone knew it. We reached the school and we went in and I threw away my lunch and we walked to next period. The rest of the day went by fast and after school Alice and I walked to my truck. We were standing by the end of my truck when we heard a squealing sound a then we saw a car sliding towards us, Alice automatically moved me out of the way of the car before it could hit me.

The person that was driving the car got a hold on the wheels and got it under control before it hit my truck. "oh my god! Are you okay Bella?" Alice said worry evident in her voice. "I'm fine Alice thanks to you, moved me out of the way before it could hit me!" I threw my arms around her and gave her a huge thank you hug. She returned it and walked me back to my truck. She said she would be over to my house around 5 she gave me another hug and opened the door for me. I hoped in and she reached up and pecked my cheek before she shut the door and stepped back. I blushed and smiled at her then I started my truck, put my seat belt one and drove off headed home.

Charlie wasn't home when I got there so I went upstairs and took a shower, I went into the bathroom and I started the shower, right as I was about to take off my clothes to get into the shower the phone rang. I threw open the bathroom door and I ran to my bedroom to answer the phone, "hello?" I said. "hey bells" it was my dad "I'm not going to be home until late around 12 or so, so you don't have to worry about making dinner fro two because ill grab something around 6." He said and then I replied "okay dad, hey I'll call you back later I was about ready to go take a shower." "okay bye bells." He said and we hung up. I looked at the clock. we got out of school at 3:30 and it was now 4:10.

I went back into the bathroom and shut and locked the door out of habit, then I started taking my clothes off and I put them in the dirty laundry hamper. I opened the shower door and I got in, for the second time that day savoring the warmth that the shower gave me. I re-shaved and I stayed in the shower a little longer than usual. I got out and wrapped a towel around me and my hair and then I opened the door and went into my room. I repeated the steps I took that morning, but this time I grabbed the under wear and bra set that Alice loved on me, and her favorite pant and shirt. I put them on then went back into the bathroom and blow dried my hair and straightened it.

Then I went back into my room and looked at the clock. it was 4:45. I smiled and went down stairs and I went to go cook dinner. I decided on something easy noodles Alfredo. I grabbed a pot and I put it on the stove and turned the stove on and let the water boil, then I grabbed the noodles and the sauce from one of the cupboards and I dumped the noodles into the water and let them boil until they were done then I drained the water and dumped the noodles back into the pot and poured on the sauce, stirred it and then I ate. It only took 15 minutes to make so I still had 5 minutes to eat. I ate and then I went up to my room and I went over to the window to open it but to my surprise it was already open.

Just then I felt a pair of hands covering my eyes and a little body pressed against my back. Giggled and I said "Alice! You scared me!" she giggled and let me turn around. She hugged me and I gladly returned it. She then said "so bells, you wanted to talk?" I totally forgot about that! "ya." I said " so are you sure you're alright? I'm sorry Alice I know I'm worrying so much but I care about you to much to not know." I said. She giggled and said "bells I'm fine honestly it's just like you and Edward. We are friends still just like you guys are."

"okay." I said. I didn't know what else to say. Then I remembered that Alice had said that she was in love with someone else earlier so I automatically felt hurt and hopeful at the same time. "Alice?" I said. "hmm?" she responded. I said, "earlier you said you and jasper were in love with other people and I found out who jasper is in love with but I never found out who you were in love with. Will you tell me now?" I pouted at the end, she smiled, rolled her eyes, and then sighed. "Bella, does it really matter?" she said in a voice that I could decipher. "yes, it does." I said, and it does matter, it matters to me. I thought in my head.

She sighed and sat down on the end of my bed, pulling me down right along with her. "Bella, I.. well…the person is…well..uhh..well.. its..you…" she said that last part so quietly I almost didn't catch it. I was shocked, I didn't even know what to say. She took my silence as a bad sign because she immediately started apologizing. "I'm so sorry Bella, I shouldn't have told you. now you're going to hate me forever and never talk to me again. Oh I'm such a bad person.." she was saying she got up and started to pace back and forth and continued apologizing. She went one about how much she's sorry and now she feels horrible because she has ruined our friend ship.

"Alice?" I said. She kept talking. "Alice?" I try again, but she keeps talking. "Alice!" I yell at the top of my lungs, she still doesn't stop she didn't even notice I said it. That's when I did the only think that would make her be quiet. As she was packing she turned and walked back towards me I walked towards her and I hurriedly closed the distance between us connecting my soft, warm lips, with her cool, hard ones. She froze and she just stood there. I kissed her with as much passion as I could muster up. After a few seconds she responded and started moving her lips against mine. It was amazing, she is amazing. I tangled my hands in her hair pushing her head as close to mine as I could. He hand tangled around my waist. A few seconds later I had to pull away to breath.

I looked at Alice and said, "I love you too Alice." I smiled and she had a shocked look on her face. I smiled and pecked her on the lips. I pushed her down on my bed and I laid next to her and she said. "how long?" I said "since the first day I saw you." she smiled and pulled me into another kiss, this kiss was full of passion, but it was also sweet. All of a sudden my alarm went off and a song started playing, but we didn't turn it off we just let it play it was on low so it was just a back round music.

_I know we don't belong_

_Everyone says its wrong_

_We come from different ways_

_So I tried to erase everything that I felt, that I felt_

_Then you kiss me and suddenly I don't care anymore, something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for._

_Then you kiss me and suddenly I don't care anymore, something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for._

_From the kiss, from the kiss_

_My heart is getting loud._

_I'm trying to keep it down._

_I wish the world could hear, but I can't help but fear they'll take you away, you away._

_Then you kiss me and suddenly I don't care anymore, something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for._

_Then you kiss me and suddenly I don't care anymore, something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for._

_From the kiss, from the kiss._

_Palm to palm and let your lips to what hands do, they pray_

_Is it a sin to do what we want to, give me my sin again._

_Then you kiss me and suddenly I don't care anymore, something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for._

_Then you kiss me and suddenly I don't care anymore, something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for._

_From the kiss, from the kiss._

A/N- please tell me what you think. but please try to be nice this is only my second story and I am only 15. Sorry if I misspelled things. XD. Thanks.


	2. alice pov

alice and i layed there throught out the night just looking at eachother and smiling, kissing and holding eachother. i couldnt beleive that this beautiful pixie loved me as i loved her. so many things and questions were running through my head to ask her but it could wait until later, right now i just wanted to lay there with her.

at about 12 i fell assleep cuddled up to alice.

-Aliced pov-

i got to bellas house that night at about 4:50, bella wasent in her room so i listened to see where she was, she was in the kitchen. i decided to shake her up a little bit, after all i love to see her squirm. :)

i left the window open and i walk over to her closet so she wouldnt see me when she walked into her room. about five minutes later i heard bella put her dishes in the sink and walk up the stairs. she came into my view and i could see that she was wearing my favorite pair of pants and shirt and underneath her shirt i could see that she put the bra that i picked out (and loved on her) on. 'hmmm i wonder why she did that' i thought to my self.

all of a sudden she stopped in front of her window so i took this and ran quickly and silently up behind her and put my hands over her eyes and my body was flush up against her back. she giggled and said "Alice! You scared me!" i giggled and let her turn around in my arms and i hugged her and she hugged me back, 'god i love th efeeling of this girl in my arms' i thought to myself as i let her go after not long. "so bells. you wanted to talk?" i said to her

"ya, so are you sure you're alright? I'm sorry Alice I know I'm worrying so much but I care about you to much to not know." she said to me and my heart swelled up at the pain that i could never have her. i giggled and said, "bells I'm fine honestly it's just like you and Edward. We are friends still just like you guys are."

i really did feel guilty about the whole jasper situation even though he said that he felt the same way, i will always feel guilty and sad that i lost my first love and that we coldnt stay together. jasper had always been there for me he really was a great guy, but we just fell for other people, and i will always love him for everything he has ever done for me but i love him like a brother not as i love bella nothing in this world could amount to how much i love her.

"okay" she said and she was silent for a minute and then a look of relization crossed her face then a flash of hurt and somthing eles crossed her face but quickly went away, ok? what was that look about? "Alice?" she said "hmm" i said, "earlier you said you and jasper were in love with other people and I found out who jasper is in love with but I never found out who you were in love with. Will you tell me now?" she pouted and i smiled and rolled my eyes god she is so cute when she pouts, i rolled my eyes and then sighed and said "bella does it really matter?"

"yes it does" she said. i sighed and grabbed her hand and i went over to sit on the bed and i pulled her down with me, "Bella, I.. well…the person is…well..uhh..well.. its..you…" i said the last part quietly i knew that she hear me though becaus eshe just sat there looking at me with a slightly shocked face. "I'm so sorry Bella, I shouldn't have told you. now you're going to hate me forever and never talk to me again. Oh I'm such a bad person.." i said to her and i started pleading with her not to hate me, i got up and started pacing the length of her room, "bella im so sorry i didnt want to tell you because i dint want to lose you and now i have and i dont even know what to do!"

faintly i hear her say "alice?" but i didnt want to hear her rejection it would hurt to bad so i just kept pacing "alice?" heard agian a bit louder but i still ignored her, thats when she stood up off the bed and walked to the front of me and i looked at her and i could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and i knew that our friendship was over, then in a swift motion she closed te distance between us and her soft warm lips crashed against my cold hard ones. it felt to good like this wasent happening for real so it took me a few seconds to reract but when i did i put as much as i could into the kiss.

after a few second of kissing i could feel her hands in my hair pushing me as far as i could go against her lips, i tangled my arms around her waits pulling her flush against me and i had to choke back a small moan. after what wasent long enough she pulled back to breath.

"i love you too alice." she said to me and i must have looked a little shocked because seh was just beaming at me she quickly kissed me once more and then she pushed me down against the bed and layed right next to me.

"how long?" she said to me and i quickly and quietly answered as not to spoil the mood, " since the first day i saw you." i smiled and i quickly pulled her into another kiss because the seperation was just to much. the kiss was soft, sweet, and ful of passion and raw desire. i loved her so much she had no idea. in the background her alarm went off but it was on low so we just left it, it was the perfect song for a perfect moment.

_I know we don't belong_

_Everyone says its wrong_

_We come from different ways_

_So I tried to erase everything that I felt, that I felt_

_Then you kiss me and suddenly I don't care anymore, something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for._

_Then you kiss me and suddenly I don't care anymore, something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for._

_From the kiss, from the kiss_

_My heart is getting loud._

_I'm trying to keep it down._

_I wish the world could hear, but I can't help but fear they'll take you away, you away._

_Then you kiss me and suddenly I don't care anymore, something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for._

_Then you kiss me and suddenly I don't care anymore, something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for._

_From the kiss, from the kiss._

_Palm to palm and let your lips to what hands do, they pray_

_Is it a sin to do what we want to, give me my sin again._

_Then you kiss me and suddenly I don't care anymore, something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for._

_Then you kiss me and suddenly I don't care anymore, something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for._

_From the kiss, from the kiss._


End file.
